


On the Cosmological Effect of Zayn Leaving One Direction

by agnesgrey



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Multiverse Theory, Questionable Physics, Treat, awkward fanfic analogies, every fic is a new world, fixing that Sameen never got to hear Root say that, painfully meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnesgrey/pseuds/agnesgrey
Summary: "And maybe....this isn't the end at all."





	On the Cosmological Effect of Zayn Leaving One Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



"Do you ever wonder," Root said dreamily, "if this is all just another simulation -- the ten thousandth, ten hundred thousandth, ten millionth one? How many times the Machine has watched us win or lose, fight or die?" Sameen gritted her teeth, but Root went on: "Or if there really are multiple universes. Hundreds or thousands or millions of _them_ , different versions of us, in every possible combination?"

"No," Sameen snapped, and sharply twisted the wheel, too late to avoid the bullets that crashed into the rear window. "Less bullshitting, more shooting, okay?"

Root smiled at her. "That's what I love about you," she said. "You always thought that was what was wrong with you, that you don't care about things the way other people do. But that's the best thing about you. You're like a straight line. An arrow." She turned and fired out the shattered passenger side window, hitting the car that had just pulled alongside them precisely as if it were a practice range target.

Sameen's foot pressed down convulsively on the gas and she swerved again. "Like I said....less bullshitting, more shooting," she repeated, but without any force in it. Root fired again and kept smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "The finale did not work for me, so any sort of fix-it is welcomed" -- I hope the idea of an infinite multiverse of fix-its is welcome too!
> 
> The title is from [one of my favourite stories about Stephen Hawking.](https://www.metafilter.com/172954/A-brief-history-of-a-man#7345208)


End file.
